


An Eye For An Eye...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Quotes Added. Cryptic Style., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The merciless Klingon Chief of staff meets the merciful human Starship Captain!Based on Star Trek VI. The Undiscovered Country.





	An Eye For An Eye...

The Federation versus The Empire. Urgent matters of State.  
An open invitation. A luke-warm response.  
A foreboding figure. On the cutting edge of reason.  
The evil glint of cunning un-certainty. Perilously piercing.  
Opponents blood runs ice cold!

A rare pungent aroma ran uneasy and rife.  
Bold beverages flowed freely. Lifting the viel of civilization.  
Shrewd truth or dare incurred.  
Aspects of warmongering ensue.  
Innocent victims. Cut down in their prime.  
A peace treaty. Thrust down resistant throats. Tread warily.  
Thourougly entertained. Thrillingly exhilerated!

Facing a view-screen. Provoked so insane.  
Tempted yet restrained.  
Slaughter and sacrifice. Torture to triumph?

Outrage and ignorance.  
Abrasive treatment. Mistrust and treachery.  
Vile views and motivation. Impossible to resist such brilliance!  
Emotions experienced. Left drained. Too humane.  
Heading for a shattering downfall.  
Objections overlooked. Reluctantly accepting responsibility.  
(One self smug victory!)

ILL met at midnight! Blown out without redemption or real respect.  
Smitten or stricken? No sob storys for my bold 'friend'!  
The fatal blow was dealt and felt. Going down with all guns blazing.  
Such sweet sorrow of parting revenge. A dish best served cold in abundance.  
No love lost. paying the final cost. For destructive war and peace talks.  
A question? Answered...NOT to be!...

Epilogue:  
A new day lay dawning. A toast to the future.  
The uncharted undiscovered country!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> It could be interesting if anyone wanted to translate this work into Klingon!


End file.
